Retrato
by StrawberryMonster
Summary: SPOILERS BREAKING DAWN.--One-shot--Renesmee decide dibujar a su padre mientras éste toca en su piano, un perfecto momento padre e hija donde ambos mejorarán su relación. Pasen y léan :D


**Disclaimer:** Edward y Nessie no me pertenecen (ya quisiera yo), son de la gran, admirada y millonaria Stephenie Meyer xD. Pero ya todos sabemos eso, yo solo los uso para mi diversion.

**Retrato**

**Edward's POV**

Estaba en la sala de música experimentando nuevas melodías en mi piano. Estaba tan sumido en la música que tocaban a lazar mis dedos que no escuché a Renesmee entrar, sólo me di cuenta de su presencia cuando se sentó a mi lado y pude escuchar su respiración acompasada.

Sin detenerme en mis melodías la miré tratando de leerle la mente pero ella me bloqueaba.

La miré ceñudo.

-¿Tu tía Alice te ha enseñado _eso_?- le indagué. No sabía cómo, pero Alice aprendió a bloquear su mente para que yo no se la leyera algunas veces y probablemente está pequeña traviesa había estado ensañando.

Asintió levemente y la sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas. ¡Era idéntica a su madre!, ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece, querida dama?- pregunté caballerosamente, haciendo un reverencia con dramatismo. Ella soltó una risita entre sus dientes relucientes.

Alzó su manita hacia mi rostro, entendí de inmediato su gesto e incliné mi cabeza hacia ella.

En cuando sus dedos rozaron con mi mejilla las imágenes de su cabecita llegaron a mi mente; en su retrato mental se encontraba ella aún lado de esta sala garabateando en una hoja de papel y al otro lado del salón estaba yo, tocando en mi piano. Antes de que pudiera ver más quitó su manita rápidamente. Cuando la miré tenía el rostro totalmente sonrojado. ¡Era adorable!

-¿Me dejarás?- preguntó con su vocecita de soprano; entendí rápidamente lo que me quería decir.

Sonreí.

-Claro, corazón- le respondí feliz de la vida.

Me regaló una gran y resplandeciente sonrisa y salió disparada hacía a la salida, volvió al cabo de unos segundos con una mesita, papeles, lápices y con su sonrisa aún plantada en su rostro redondeado.

Se demoró unos minutos en acomodarse, viendo cada ángulo y perspectiva para dibujarme mejor…Espera… ¿Me iba a dibujar a mi?

-Cielito lindo- la llamé cariñosamente. Ella alzó la vista de su papel en blanco con la duda en los ojos- ¿Qué es… qué es lo que vas a dibujar?- pregunté con vacilación en la voz.

Me sonrió melosamente.

-A ti- me señaló con su dedito índice.

-¿A mi?

Asintió silenciosamente mientras volvía a ver su papel en blanco.

Me lo pensé por varios minutos, ¿Ella quería dibujarme a mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

Por más que me doliera, yo no estaba entre sus seres más amados. Sé que suena egoísta pero, ¿Qué padre no quiere ser el número uno en la lista de sus hijos? Ella quería mucho más a Bella y a Jacob e incluso a Rose. Los tenía a ellos para que les modelara…

-Toca- musitó Nessie sacándome abruptamente de mis ensoñaciones.

-¿Qué?

-Toca el piano, por me había dado cuenta que había parado de tocar hasta ese momento, así que me dispuse hacerlo inmediatamente. No sabía que podía gustarle a mi niña así que comencé con la canción de Esme.

Ella comenzó a garabatear en su papel totalmente concentrada y dejó de bloquearme la entrada a su mente.

No quise ser un entrometido pero me tenté a leerle sólo un poco sus pensamientos; ella sólo pensaba en que color iría mejor con mi cabello y cosas por el estilo. Solté una risita entre dientes ante sus cavilaciones triviales.

-Creo que me queda mejor el naranjo oscuro- comenté en una sonrisa divertida. Me miró con su ceño arrugado y resopló.

'_¿Podrías dejar de curiosear en mi mente, por favor?'-_ preguntó mentalmente.

Me disculpé cortésmente, sin poder evitar soltar unas risitas. '_Sé que sigues escuchándome_'-Reí sonoramente, era muy perceptiva. Suspiró derrotada_ 'Te dejaré leer mi mente si prometes no espiar mi dibujo, ¿Me lo prometes?'_

-Lo prometo, palabra de _boy scout_- dije colocando un puño en donde supuestamente tengo el corazón y la otra mano haciendo el gesto de niño explorador.

Rodó los ojos haciéndose la molesta pero no pudo esconderme una sonrisa que bailaba juguetonamente en sus labios, siguió con su retrato y yo con mi música.

En el resto de la canción no me permití entrar en la mente de mi pequeña pero de igual modo dirigía miradas nadas discretas en su dirección, a veces me la encontraba concentrada en su trabajo y otras me topaba con sus grandes y expresivos ojos achocolatados, y nos quedábamos viendo por un largo rato para luego romper el contacto con carcajadas.

Hacía el final de la armoniosa melodía de Esme le hice unas modificaciones para comenzar directamente con la nana de mi Bella sin romper el hilo de la música.

Renesmee levantó la vista.

'_La nana de mi mamá'_- Reconoció casi al instante la canción.

-Así es- afirmé con los ojos cerrados dejándome llevar por las notas.

'_Tú amas mucho a mamá'_

-Más que a nada en este mundo- contesté como si se tratáse de un reflejo.

Abrí mis ojos para poder ver a mi hija y vi como se formaba en sus labios una sonrisa con un deje de… ¿Tristeza?, pero antes de que pudiera investigar en sus pensamientos me bloqueó velozmente.

¿Dije algo que la hirió?...

-¿Papá?- me llamó en un susurro, no pude dejar de sorprenderme. Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que me llamaba 'Papá',- una palabra con la cuál jamás pensé en identificarme y menos aún después de mi transformación-y cada vez que la escuchaba salir de sus labios sonrosados una corriente cálida me embargaba, justo como en este momento.

-¿Si, princesa?

- Eres mi músico favorito- confesó y sonrió ampliamente mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosa. Idéntica a Bella.

-Gracias, princesa- agradecí felizmente, sentía algo extraño pero me agradaba- hija- la llamé yo esta vez.

-¿si?

-Eres mi hija favorita.

Rodó los ojos.

'_Tonto, soy la única que tienes'-_ me recriminó haciéndose la molesta.

-Pero sabes que te amo demasiado- dije como si me estuviera excusando.

Ella me miró sorprendida, y preocupado por su reacción, me metí en su cabecita. Escuché como mi 'declaración' resonaba una y otra vez entre las paredes de su mente

Caí en cuenta de lo que había dicho: era la primera vez que le decía que la amaba.

¡Agh! ¡Era el peor padre del universo! ¿Cómo era posible que nunca le hubiera mencionado lo mucho que la amaba y me alegraba la existencia? ¿Y cómo no me había dado cuenta que ella esperaba hace mucho tiempo escucharlas? ¡Realmente era horrible como padre!

-Hija, tú sabes que yo…- comencé a disculparme por el espantoso padre que había sido hasta el momento, pero ella me interrumpió.

-Es bueno tener un momento padre a hija, ¿Cierto?- inquirió sonriente, ignorando completamente mi intento de disculpa.

-Cla-claro que sí.

'_Es la primera vez que estamos completamente solos'-_ Siguió hablando esta vez con su mente mientras dibujaba.

-Si…

'_No dejes de tocar'- _me reprendió_-'eso arruina mi obra'_.

Sonreí y seguí con lo que quedaba de la nana de mi Bella.

'_¿Sabes? Cada vez que te pones a tocar el piano, me escapo para venir a escucharte'-_ me reveló mientras divertida recordaba las veces que se escapaba de Jacob y de Rosalie.

-Lo sabía- contesté con aires de grandeza completamente falsos.

Me miró incrédula _'¿Qué?'_

- No creas que puedes engañar al vampiro lee mentes de tu padre, y menos si eres semihumana- aclaré entretenido- Recuerda que tienes un corazón que bombea ruidosamente sangre y que necesitas respirar.

Me miró enfadada y me castigó con su silencio.

Seguimos con nuestras respectivas labores, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

A veces escuchaba su mente, y ella seguía dándole vueltas a nuestro tema. Yo temía que ella pensara que era un pésimo padre-aun que me lo merecía- pero no fue así, Nessie pensaba que la razón del porqué no éramos muy cercanos como padre e hija era por su culpa.

'_No puedo culpar a papá de que no me quiera tanto, es decir, tiene todo el derecho. Casi mato a mamá y la familia se dividió por mi culpa…'_-pensaba mientras colocaba un lápiz entre sus labios y estudiaba su dibujo _'Sip, este azul le va mejor a la camisa…'_

Uh, era un total estúpido, había dejado que mi hija pensara que yo no la quería, cosa que no era cierta.

Tenía que hacer algo para recompensarla, algo para que me perdonara, algo para comenzar con el pie derecho de nuevo nuestra relación, ¿Pero qué?

'_Me encantan las canciones que compone papá, son todas muy hermosas'_

¡Eso era!

Dejé de tocar abruptamente la canción que estaba interpretando y comencé a componer otra. Inconscientemente dejé que mis dedos acariciaran las teclas del piano creando notas según los sentimientos inocentes de Renesmee entremezclado con los míos.

Mi niña alzó la vista y su mirada se topó con la mía.

'_¿Una canción nueva?'_- Me preguntó curiosa.

Asentí sonriente. Ella terminó de darle unos detalles a su dibujo y luego con su grácil y veloz caminar se sentó a mi lado.

Nuevamente me bloqueó su mente- cosa que me estaba empezando a hartar- y alzó su manita tocando mi mejilla con sus la punta de sus cálidos deditos, al parecer ella prefería que escuchara sus pensamientos de esta manera.

'_Es muy bella'-_Comentó pegándose automáticamente a mi brazo izquierdo.

Seguí creando sin cesar la melodía que cada vez se volvía más dulce y hermosa, exactamente como nos sentíamos en esos momentos.

Casi al terminar la melodía, me di permiso para indagar en los pensamientos de mi pequeña, pero sólo logré verme a mí, cosa que me sorprendió bastante; ella estaba recordando todas las veces que habíamos estado juntos.

Una felicidad empalagosa me embargó de pies a cabeza y me sentí realmente bien.

Al cabo de unos minutos terminé de tocar aquella linda melodía memorizándola para tocarla infinitamente más veces. Dejé de acariciar las teclas y descansé mi mano izquierda en los rizos cobrizos de Renesmee. Ella me miró con sus ojos marrones llenos de alegría.

-Me encantó esta canción más que cualquier otra- dijo con su dulce voz.- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Esta es la nana de la niña más bella, inteligente y habilosa del mundo entero- respondí con una sonrisa sincera.

'_¿Quién?'_

Reí sonoramente, esta niña era tan modesta como su madre.

-Cuando nació esta niña, mi vida dio un vuelco de 180° grados y la inmortalidad de este vampiro se vio iluminada por la más bella estrella del firmamento, alegrándome cada día con sus sonrisas deslumbrantes.- Comenté diciéndole todo lo que sentía y sentí que mi alma, si es que la tengo, se aliviaba.

Ella lo entendió de inmediato que la niña de quien hablaba era ella y se sonrojó violentamente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía a Nessie abrazándome fuertemente y sin pensármelo más le respondí el abrazó pegándola más a mi cuerpo y descansando mi mentón en su hombro, aspirando todo lo posible el aroma que desprendía, el olor dulzón de su sangre tan parecida a la que tenía Bella entremezclado con el empalagoso y embriagadora esencia de los vampiros; simplemente la mezcla perfecta.

Estuvimos así por un tiempo indeterminado mientras escuchaba su mente, en su cabeza sólo existía una felicidad que me la traspasa y podía sentirla tan bien como ella.

'_¡Se me olvido!'-_pensó para ella_ 'Tengo que mostrarte mi dibujo'_

A regañadientes la solté para que fuera a buscar su obra de arte y en un segundo estaba de nuevo a mi lado con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza.

-Que no te dé pena, cariño, y dame ya tu dibujo- le dije impaciente, estaba muy ansioso de ver su creación.

-Está bien- susurró al tiempo que me tendía el papel y yo de inmediato se lo quité suavemente de sus dedos indecisos.

Tomé el papel entre mis manos y lo alcé para tener una mejor vista.

Allí se encontraba ella sentada encima del piano de cola, se veía tan feliz con esa sonrisa desgarradora, estaba vestida exactamente igual que como estaba ahora y arriba de su cabecita rezaba "Yo". Luego me encontraba yo, tocando el instrumento mirando a Renesmee con la misma sonrisa llena de dicha y arriba de mi cabeza decía "Papá".

Estuve observando por un largo rato el esbozo, admirando cada trazo y punto que estaban cargados de sentimientos. El dibujo no era perfecto, después de todo, esta niña que tenía 11 meses, aparentaba de dos años y tenía mente de ocho era sólo una niña. Pero para mis ojos este dibujo era la cosa más bella y hermosa que habían apreciado, estaba fascinado.

-¿Y…?-_'¿Qué te parece?'_

-Es bellísimo, cariño. Es el dibujo más hermoso que he visto- Le respondí sinceramente pero ella no me creyó.-Es enserio, me encanta.

Ella se sonrojó aún más.

-Sabes, papá- me llamó mirando el suelo avergonzada.- Estaba pensando… que como tu me has regalado esa nana… yo…yo te quiero regalar este dibujo.

Rápidamente besé su cabecita.

-Gracias, princesa. Es el mejor regalo que me han dado, y ahora… ¿Qué te parece si recreamos esta escena?- pregunté señalando el papel. Ella asintió con una amplia sonrisa y pasando una mano por sus rizos.

La tomé por la cintura y la senté encima del piano, sus pies quedaron colgando a un lado del instrumento mientras yo me disponía a interpretar su nana una vez más.

Sin duda este era uno de los momentos más bellos de mi existencia, estaba completamente solo con Nessie teniendo el primero de muchos momentos "Padre e hija" y lo estábamos disfrutando plenamente.

Y lo mejor de todo era que por primera vez me sentía cómo un padre. Hasta este momento nunca tuve la oportunidad de vivirlo de esta manera, de abrazarla, de tenerla y sentirla tan cercana, después de todo, ella parte de mí. Ella era mi amada, bella e inteligente hija: Renesmee.

AAAWWW!

Este es el primer fic que publico :D, espero que les guste tanto como me gustó a mi.

Lo sé, me quedó cursi, pero era la única manera de hacer que se viera tierno y todo eso.

Bueno, la razón por la cuál hice un one-shot de Edward y Nessie, es porque no quedé conforme con Breaking Dawn, digo, la relación padre-hija casi no existe! y me hubiese gustado mucho que fuesen más cercanos. Así qué, por eso decidí hacer este one-shot que muestra cómo arreglan su relación :)

Y ahora, si no es mucha la molestia, me gustaría que apretaran ese botoncito tan sensualmente verde de allí abajo ;D

I hope you Like 3


End file.
